My Version of Breaking Dawn
by puppyluv03
Summary: This is my version of what could happen in Breaking Dawn. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter One: Time

_**Author's Note:**__ Well, I'm new to writing fan fiction, because even though I've had this account for a while, I just read other people's work and review them. I have especially never tried Twilight before so here it goes. I may not update very often, as I have writer's block often and will also forget to come on to often as well. But, enjoy! I'm sorry, it's short, by the way.  
_

**Chapter One: Time**

I walked down the aisle slowly, trying to force a smile. It was that day already. I was getting married. Edward stood at the end of the aisle, smiling at me. I looked at him nervously. I didn't feel ready. After all this time, I still wasn't. But I just continued walking. As I reached the end, I turned to Edward and gasped in horror. His features were distorted, mutating into something else. His face became Jacob's, who grinned at me. "Congratulations," he said to me under his breath.

I woke up, gasping for breath. Edward was by my bed, looking at me anxiously. "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," I assured him. "Just some pre-wedding jitters, I guess." Our wedding was tomorrow, I had the right to be nervous. Charlie had been calm about all of this, thankfully. I was positive that he was going to kill me when I announced our engagement to him.

I was still thinking about my dream. It had reminded me of how much I missed Jake. But I had decided that this was the path that I would choose and I couldn't go back on it now. I was going to be a vampire, and that was that.

"Bella, you should get some more sleep," Edward told me gently. "You need to look bright and eager tomorrow. I shouldn't even be here, according to Alice. It's bad luck."

"Oh fine," I grumbled and pulled up the covers. But my mind was already somewhere else and before long, I was already asleep.

As I woke up the next morning, I felt sick. I wanted to pull the covers over my head again, but I knew that I couldn't. My wedding day had finally arrived. Edward had already left to get ready. I stumbled out of bed and went to the bathroom. As I brushed my teeth, I noticed Charlie looking at me, a sad expression on his face. After my wedding, I was moving to college with Edward.

"Bella?" he whispered.

I spit out the toothpaste out into the sink and turned to face him. "What, Dad?"

"Today's the day, huh?"

"Yes, it is."

"I'm going to miss you a lot." Tears were streaming down his face.

"I'm going to miss you too, Dad."

"Remember to write, okay?"

I sighed. "Dad, you know I will."

"But just promise me you will."

"Okay, I will." I felt slightly guilty promising this. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep my promise. But I wanted to make him happy.

A few hours later, I was staring at myself in a mirror. I was wearing the wedding dress, and I realized that I looked plain compared to it. It was so beautiful. I wish I could compare to it. Edward had said that I was more beautiful than any wedding dress, but then again, he would have said I looked beautiful even if I shaved my hair bald, plucked all my eyebrows and grew a moustache.

"Bella," I heard Alice call. "It's time."


	2. Chapter 2: Marriage

_**Author's Note: **__Hmm, yes, I updated fast. That's because I wanted to finish the second chapter before tomorrow (because I have school). I had to do a little research on weddings for this, because all the knowledge I have on weddings slipped out of my mind. So it may be a little off. Do you have any idea how hard it is to concentrate when wedding music is on? --; Anyway, enjoy this chapter. Again, I apologize for the length._

**Chapter Two: Marriage**

As I heard Alice call my name, I felt sick again. What if I couldn't do it? I mean, I loved Edward, but I still didn't feel ready for marriage. What if, after we got married and I became a vampire, he decided that he had stopped loving me?

I took a deep breath. 'Calm down, Bella,' I told myself. 'It's going to be fine.' At least, I hoped it would.

"Bella?" I heard Alice call again. "Hurry up!"

Taking another deep breath, I held the hem of my dress and walked towards the door. There was no going back on this now. I had done the rehearsals thousands of times, I should be able to do it now without a mistake.

As gracefully as I could, I walked down the aisle, with Charlie escorting me. His eyes were red, so it was obvious he had been crying again. I smiled through my veil at everybody I passed, trying to walk in time with the music. Angela was resting her head on Ben's shoulder, smiling back. Mike looked very uncomfortable there, he was obviously still not happy about me getting married to Edward. I was a hundred percent positive he wanted to marry me himself.

I felt a pit in my stomach. It just wasn't the same without Jake, somehow. But he wasn't coming.

I continued to force a smile. I smiled so hard, my face started to hurt. We reached the end of the aisle, and Charlie let go of my arm. I went to stand next to Edward, who looked at me. He didn't have to smile for me to know how happy he was about all of this.

As the minister began his speech, my mind started to drift off again. I was still worried about all the things I've been worrying about before. I didn't even realize the speech was ending until I was nudged by Edward. "Huh?" I asked looking confused for a moment then realized what was happening and started to blush. "Oh."

"Do you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Edward said, turning and smiling at me.

"And do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," I whispered and smiled back at Edward.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Edward pulled my veil back over my shoulders, so that my face was no longer covered by the thin white lace and then kissed me, his cold lips felt good against my lips, which felt too warm at that time.

"So it's finally over," he murmured into my ear as he started to straighten himself after the kiss.

"No," I disagreed. "It's just begun."


End file.
